Disney's The Angry Birds Movie Special Edition/Trivia
The film is the first Re-Released Angry Birds film to be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. However, as part of the agreement to transfer the distribution rights over to Disney, Columbia Pictures' logo appears after the Disney and Rovio Animation logo as an associate logo. ** In the scene where the chandelier with Leonard, Red, and Stella is falling down in Leonard's castle, the Piggy Tales episode Dr. Pork, M.D can be seen briefly on a TV in a room. When the pot falls through the castle, another Piggy Tales episode, The Catch, can be seen briefly on the TV in the room. in Special Edition, When the pot falls through the castle, Beauty and the Beast (1991) scene where Gaston juggling the 4 dozen eggs can be seen briefly on the TV in the room. ** There are many in-game sounds in the movie. In the opening credits, Red kicks away, which makes Matilda's battle cry, and when Red, Chuck, and Bomb find the pigs in the boat, the pigs make a noise when a player fails a level in the games and Angry Birds 2 in Special Edition. * In Original Theatrical and Special Edition There are also several easter eggs and references to other media. ** Pixar Ball and Mickey Mouse ears are several Easter eggs in The Angry Birds Movie Special Edition ** The novel and movie, Fifty Shades of Grey, is parodied in one scene in which a book is titled Fifty Shades of Green, in Special Edition, Fifty Shades of Green replaced by The Emoji Movie Novel. ** In the scene where Chuck opens all of the doors in Leonard's castle, Red opens a door and sees two pigs wearing blue, frilly dresses, having black rings around their eyes, and holding each other's hooves. Two seconds later, these pigs say "Redrum..." in unison, which when reversed spells "murder". Then, a reflection of the Grady Pigs is shown in Red's eyes while Red says, "Uh..nevermind!", and closes the door. These pigs are clearly a parody of the Grady Twins from the famous horror movie, The Shining, in Special Edition Red opens a door and sees pig wearing Buzz Lightyear costume, Two seconds later, these pig say "To infinity and beyond!" while Red says, "Uh..nevermind!", and closes the door. These pigs are clearly a wearing a Buzz Lightyear from Disney/Pixar's Toy Story. ** Petunia roars like the Tyrannosaurus Rex from the famous Universal movie, Jurassic Park. ** A pig holds a sign that says "Green Ham and Eggs!," which is a parody of the Dr. Seuss book Green Eggs and Ham. ** The painting that Terence paints during Matilda's anger management course is a parody of the painting The Creation of Adam * Chuck is shown to be left-handed in this film. This is proven from when he paints with it, raises it, and does other things with his left hand. * In 2011, before the official announcement of the movie, a YouTube channel named "Rooster Teeth" made a fake trailer for an Angry Birds film. For that film, instead of being an animated film that took place on Bird Island and Piggy Island, it was a live-action film that took place in the real world. The birds were created from genetics and could not talk, it featured humans, it was targeted at older audiences, and it was an action movie instead of a comedy movie later after Disney owned Angry Birds Filmrights, Disney decide to make more PG Rated Action scene from The Special Edition of The Angry Birds Movie. * In the games, Hal was rescued from the pigs by the birds with the Blues, but in the movie, Hal was already teamed with the birds before the Blues hatched. * In the movie, most the flock sport eye colors… ** Red and Terence has Hazel eyes, ** Chuck has Green eyes, ** Bomb has Blue eyes, ** Matilda has Teal eyes, ** Hal has Aqua eyes, ** Bubbles has Olive eyes, ** The Mighty Eagle has Navy eyes, ** Jay has Blue eyes, ** Jake has Teal eyes, and ** Jim has Brown eyes. * Disney and Rovio bring official Couple Relationship about Red and Stella after Rovio made Red relationship with Stella on Valentine Day Cards 2013, Angry Birds Star Wars 2: Anakin and Padme, and Angry Birds Pop Valentine's Day, and Now, The Angry Birds Movie Special Edition and The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Stella's Original Voiced by Kate McKinnon in Original Version, then Kate McKinnon the voice of Stella been replaced by Resses Witherspoon the previous voice of Susan Murphy (Monster vs Aliens) and Rosita (Sing), now Disney woking with Resses Witherspoon for Voice and Singing Voice of Stella in Disney's Special Edition version of The Angry Birds Movie since Star Wars Palpatine original voiced by Clive Revill and New Voiced by Ian Abercrombie in Return of the Jedi and The Empire Strikes Back Special Edition (and passed away in 2012) and Current Voiced by Sam Witwer Errors * For some reason, hatchlings only have two toes on their feet, but grown birds (Except for Matilda and Judge Peckinpah who also have two toes) have three toes on their feet. later in Special Edition, Fixed without three toes * As Red and Bomb dangled from the net of eggs stolen by the Pigs, who were making their escape via boat, Leonard incorrectly told his minions to "Get him off of there!" instead of the correct plural term "Get them off of there!" later in Special Edition, fixed the correct plural term with new script "Get them off of there!" * When the Pigs first arrive, Leonard calls his home island "Piggy Island." But when the birds invade, he calls it "Pig Island." later in Special Edition, fixed with new script line: "Piggy Island." Category:Trivia